In the health care clinical setting a “used” needle (a needle that has already punctured the skin of a patient) is a hazard to all clinicians and technicians who are exposed. Once contaminated by the patient, the sharp needle can then transmit infections to clinicians and technicians who are handling it, should they mistakenly puncture their own skin. This unintended puncturing of an exposed health care worker by a used needle is called a “needle-stick” injury, and is a leading occupational hazard in the health care setting. Between 600,000 to 800,000 needle-stick injuries occur within the hospital setting annually in the U.S., infecting healthcare workers with blood borne pathogens including HIV, HepB, and HepC. As of 2001, OSHA began requiring that all employers replace traditional syringes with safety devices. With the intensifying nationwide concern over reducing healthcare costs, the need has never been greater for a safety syringe that comprises ideal functionality while costing less to manufacture than products currently available.